A Eadlyn and Eikko Story, Night Mischief
by oakleyfraser4
Summary: I just finished reading the Selection Series and I'm totally in love! My favourite couple is Eadlyn/Eikko and America/Maxon. This is my first time writing in this fandom, so please bear with me! Meant to be a one-shot, but I am prepared to make more chapters if there is a demand for it. Please comment what you think! Rated T/M for a reason, read with caution.


**Eadlyn and Eikko - Night Mischief**

Chapter 1 

Eadlyn

"Eikko! What is the meaning of this?" I shriek, with laughter of course, as two hands clamp over my eyes. I can see through the slits in his fingers, but otherwise, I'm practically blind. I knew it was my beloved husband, because who else would Neena let into my chambers when I'm getting ready for bed?

"Aww, can't a husband come in with a secret mission for his wife?" Eikko laughs, and removes his hands. I turn to face him, taking his in clear blue eyes and dark locks of hair. He really is handsome, and it's not just the wife part of me that says that. With my brown hair and hazel eyes, our appearances mix quite nicely. I know our children will be very pretty, if I do say so myself.

I lean into Eikko, and he wraps his arms around me. "Oh, well perhaps if your secret mission involves what I hope it does, then maybe you will be pardoned," I say with a smile.

"If it goes where I want it to, then yes, you will get what you wish," Eikko pulls away and tucks a strand of stray hair behind my ear. "Shall we go then?"

I raise my eyebrows into the mirror behind him. My hair is half undone, and I'm only wearing my day dress. "I'm not properly dressed!" I exclaim.

"Nonsense! You look beautiful. Besides, from what I hear, you won't be needed your clothes for very long…." Eikko winks slyly at me.

My heart starts pounding, like it always does when he suggests such events. "Why, what are you assuming?"

"Oh, perhaps some fun when we return. Whatever it is, just take my hand and we'll be back in no time."

My eyes meet his. Why oh why do I always lose control over myself when I stare into those pretty eyes of his? I'm the queen for heaven's sake! I must have more control over myself than this!

But as he smiles that special smile he only reserves for me, I can't help but nod. "Very well. But I'll have you know you'll have to help me change when we get back. I very well cannot ask Neena to stay up until we return."

Eikko nods, and winks again. "It would be my pleasure."

He leaves, to wait outside my room, and I disappear into the bathroom in search of Neena. I find her straightening out the towels from my bath earlier. "Hello Your Majesty," she says with a smile.

I whack her lightly on the arm. "Hey!" I say indignantly. She just laughs, as she knows how much I hate being called that. Even though many people are insisted by my father to call me 'Your Majesty', as much as I can help it, I try to stop them. Neena only does it in spite of my reaction though, and typically calls me just Eadlyn.

"Sorry, what can I do for you? Eikko looked very cute when I let him in just now."

I roll my eyes. "Oh hush! Actually, he is part of the reason as to why I need to talk to you. You are free to return to your quarters, as I will be out for the evening. Some secret mission Eikko mentioned."

Neena raises her right eyebrow at me. "How exciting! Won't you need help undressing later? Or will the mister be doing that?"

I smack her again. "Neena!"

She smiles, chuckling. "Sorry," she says, not looking very sorry at all. Eikko and I have only been married for two months, but a lot has happened in that time-so much that I'm surprised I haven't had any surprise announcements to make to my family yet, of an heir. Eikko and I aren't allowed to share a room, according to Father we aren't old enough, despite our marriage. He and Mother do, yet they only did that when they were over twenty and already expecting me. I'm twenty, almost twenty-one, but still can't share a room with my husband! It's crazy, and my dad laughs whenever I try to plea my case with him. He says that when I'm twenty-two we can, which seems so far away! I hardly think I can wait that long!

Moving past my room situation, the reason Neena knows of what Eikko and I will probably be doing tonight, is because she often sees us asleep in my bed in the morning. She, and Eikko's butler, are the only ones who are aware of our bed situations. We only permit them in our rooms from the hours of six until eleven the following morning. Not even my father or mother. Just in case Eikko hasn't made it back to his room after our activities in mine. Or I had collapsed in his bed after being exhausted to the point of not moving, in our shower. All in all, Neena and Eikko's butler knew things that we'd be killed for if others found out about.

"Anyways, thanks for today," I say, turning to leave. "And we won't need anyone to check on us until at least ten o'clock tomorrow," I add, calling over my shoulder.

Neena nods, and I leave the bathroom and head for the door to my room. I pull it open, and accidentally startle Eikko, who had been leaning against the opposite wall.

"Hey, there you are! Almost thought you'd forgotten about me," he jokes, taking my hand.

I stare up into his eyes. "Never," I say, fiercely, kissing him hard.

Eikko smiles against my lips. "Someone's eager," he laughs, nodding towards my hands that had instinctively reached to untuck his shirt from his pants.

I blush. "I can't help it, who could resist such a handsome man?"

"Oh please, you're twice as pretty as me, if even that." Eikko halts in front of an elaborate painting of my grandmother, Amberly. "Shall we?"

I nod, smiling. "We shall." Eikko holds the painting away from the wall, revealing a secret passageway. I had shown him all the secret tunnels and staircases early in to our relationship, and we still used them to this day. I enter ahead of him, but wait, as he climbs in after me. He lets the painting fall closed behind him, and switched on a flashlight I didn't even know he had with him.

I follow him down, going deeper into the palace. He leads me through twists and turns, always checking over his shoulder to make sure I'm close behind. He's so sweet and caring, and everytime I see him, it makes me love him even more, if that's even possible. I'm so glad I married for love, just as Miss Marlee, Miss Lucy and my own parents did. There was nothing I wouldn't do for Eikko, and the same for him towards me. We were connected by that invisible bond, that would never break.

Eikko finally stopped by a door, that I only vaguely recognized. He held it open for me, and I stepped over the doorsill. I was greeted by the smells of what was probably tomorrow's breakfast cooking. My heart sank; we were in the kitchen, of all places. Eikko knows I hate cooking! So why are we here?

"I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing here," Eikko says, as he steps into the room behind me. It's as if he read my thoughts.

I nod, turning to face him. "I hate cooking," I state plainly.

"Oh please! You first fell for me in a kitchen!" Eikko smiles that devilish smile at me.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, what are we doing here then?"

Eikko takes my hand and leads me over to the huge island table. "We, are going to make donuts for tomorrow's dessert. I told your mom we'd take care of providing treats for the birthday celebration of Osten," he tells me, proudly.

"Uh, Eikko, thanks for the offer, but I am not a good cook!" I say, laughing nervously. All I know about donuts is that you can fail really easily. Which I something I do not need to end off my evening with.

"Hush, you have me. And since when would I ever let my dear wife fail at something?" Eikko shoots me a look. I stay silent, still not sold on the idea. "Never, my point exactly."

I sigh. "How do we start?"

Eikko claps his hands together and displays that smile that I love so much. "Wonderful! If you would just pass me that flour, we can start," he begins.

By the time the first batch of donuts is finished, I'd say we did a pretty good job. They are a little doughy, but overall quite okay, especially since I did some of the work. Osten will approve. Cooking with Eikko brings back so many memories. I almost feel faint with the wave of emotion I get over this wonderful man in front of me. I can't believe we almost never got married, had it not been for my father and Henri, we probably wouldn't have!

Eikko can sense my thoughts, and leans to wrap his arm around me. "I was just thinking the same thing," he says.

I look at him, startled. "Uh, what was that?" I ask, on edge.

"How dashing I am," he replies with a wink.

I laugh, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "Very funny," I say.

We go back to making the donuts, but after awhile, I'm bored. I decide to spice things up, and approach Eikko, then wrap my arms around his waist, startling him.

"Hey husband," I say, whispering in his ear.

Eikko leans back into me. "Hi," he smiles.

"Wanna take a break? I have some other ideas," I say suggestively, turning Eikko to face me.

Eikko raises his eyebrows at me. "But what about the donuts? Osten and your parents are counting on us."

I shrug. "Someone can finish them tomorrow. Besides, my idea will tempt you more."

"Oh will it?" Eikko laughs at my expression. "Fine, I guess we made enough to cut the cook's amount to at least half."

"See? Now, can we go back to my room?"

"If that's your idea, I'm good with it." Eikko surveys the mess we made. "Maybe we should clean up first. I'd hate to create more work for everyone-"

I cut off his speech with a kiss. He's so sweet, but right now, I don't want sweet. "We can come back tomorrow and apologize," I whisper against his lips. Eikko nods, kissing my harder. We run out of the kitchen, and up the stairs, stealing kisses as we run. When we reach my room, Eikko wrenches open the door, and as soon as we're inside, he's all over me, and kicking the door shut with his foot. I fumble with his shirt buttons, and eventually he just rips it off, not caring whatsoever. He can just always get another one tomorrow. We collapse on the bed, a tangled mess. The next few hours are unspoken of, but if you truly need to know something, that heir might come faster than everyone thinks it will…


End file.
